


Fly Me to the star / 解构星尘

by Herning



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herning/pseuds/Herning
Summary: 你永远是我漫长航行中的坐标原点
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/赵磊





	Fly Me to the star / 解构星尘

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 焉栩嘉＆赵磊 无差  
> ※ Star Trek AU  
> \- 本文部分基本设定参考电影《星际迷航》（《Star Trek》）AOS版，有大量修改，未观看电影可能会对文中部分专有名词产生理解差异，但不影响整体阅读。
> 
> ※ 2020年元旦<麻雀>活动联文

♦

> 以标准时为基准——下午好。
> 
> 夏之光送了我一个有些厚度的纸质信封，里面都是一些可供书写的纸——是真的纸，有明信片也有信纸。科学部的那些人说，这包纸至少有近两百年的历史了，没想到保存得这么完好，可见夏之光的确是运气不错，还能在边陲星球的旧物市场买到这种东西。
> 
> 我们即将前往的星球，同你所在的灯塔隔着接近68万光年，就算人类已经掌握了曲速航行的技术，这距离也要跑近一个月。但我们是从中央星系附近出发的，所以只需十天左右的时间就可以到了。
> 
> 长距离的航行持续了有段时间了，最近过得实在有些无聊。舰桥的人听说今天是我的生日，换班之后带我去喝了点酒——好吧，也许不是一点，现在有点头晕。
> 
> 明信片真小，我都快写不开了，下次抽张信纸给你写，反正也寄不出去……等等，我想到个办法，我去试试，万一收到了请回信，如果没收到，你也没法回信对不对？
> 
> 不管你看没看到，赵磊，向你问好。
> 
> P.S. 自我出生以来，还没见过这种背面图片不能动的明信片。换种角度来看，这张印着落日的明信片就好像太阳永远不会落一样，有点意思。

♦

> 赵磊：
> 
> 谢谢你的回信，也谢谢你没有退回前几天晚上的“明信片”。
> 
> 虽然现在在你手上的只是张电子照片，但是实体保存在我这里，有机会我会找人帮忙送至灯塔。在那之前，假若你不厌烦的话，请允许我继续通过这种方式与你通信。
> 
> 自两年探索计划结束后，我们之间的联络减少了许多，有的时候想同你说说话，但碍于工作，时差，或者是些别的乱七八糟——算了，说实话吧，我就是不知道该同你说些什么好。这种依靠真的纸和真的笔来沟通的方式反而让我放松许多，电子邮件与及时会话窗口是无法替代这种感受的。
> 
> 实不相瞒，最开始得知你要去灯塔做研究员的时候还挺震惊的。不过想一想，从我们在学院相识，成为室友开始，你的目标就从来没有改变过。两年探索计划带给了我们很多——于辽阔的宇宙中航行，探索未知的边界，这是一段对每个人来说都足够奇特的冒险。但对你来说，这一切只是为了让你更好地去认识宇宙，或者换种更浪漫的说法：仰望星空。
> 
> 很久以前我也曾想过，像你与我这种细细思考起来，就会发现其实是完全不相同的人，究竟是如何成为好友的。
> 
> 我不了解命运，也从来不相信命运，但是自从与你相识，成为同学，室友，再到同事，队友，一同去实现我们共同的梦想，在这条看不清前路也看不清终点的道路上航行，有时也能让我认识到，身边有个可以并肩而行的同伴，不再孑然一身的孤独前行，的确是人生的幸事。
> 
> 或许这就是人们往常称之为“命运”的东西吧。
> 
> 我们快到目的地了。虽然航行了这么多天，但整体感觉还算不错——随着科技飞速进步，这艘不久前才投入使用的星舰当然也比我们当初的那艘R1SE号好上很多。不过说实话，还是怀念大家一起在R1SE号的舰桥上打打闹闹，然后被周震南轰出去的日子。
> 
> 第一张明信片就像第一次见你时一样有些冒失。再次为我那天的酒后行径道歉。希望这封信能给你重新留个好印象。
> 
> 虽然的确我写字有点难看。
> 
> 有在努力练字的
> 
> 焉栩嘉

♦

> 赵磊：
> 
> 这封信是我在舰桥值班的时候写的。毕竟beta组的工作你也知道一向比较清闲，那时候赵让和何洛洛两个人就经常在值beta班的时候补以前没写完的航行日志。
> 
> 我们刚离开补给港，离目的地大约还有一天的航程。现在虽然在安稳地曲速航行，但这附近的小行星带状态不太稳定，不知道会不会写一半被打断。如果被打断的话，也不知道什么时候我才会写完剩下的部分。不过第三象限相比其他象限好很多，应该能一次性写完。
> 
> 我又重新回到了舰桥工作（虽然是作为beta组）。虽然之前每次死里逃生后，大家总是开玩笑地说“饶了我吧这么危险的工作还是再也不要做了”。但真的有一段时间离开舰桥后，反而有些怀念过去那些紧张刺激的生活了。
> 
> 当我再次走进舰桥，坐到熟悉的位置的那一刻，相比于激动，更多是一种“我回来了”的感觉吧。
> 
> 还记得你曾经跟我说过，透过舰桥的前窗看到的风景，与透过房间里的狭小舷窗看到的风景完全不一样——或庞大或渺小的星球，因空间折叠与高速飞行被模糊成细长的线，如流星般划过身旁，仿佛仅仅是站在那里，就能将万千星辰拥入怀中。
> 
> 那时候我们刚从学院毕业，一并被分入至第九舰队进行训练，对太空航行与深空探测的了解仅限于偶尔的旅行和各类课程上所研究的案例。虽然在模拟机上见过了无数次，但当第一次站在舰桥上，观摩星舰驶出太空港，进入曲速航行的那一刻，那种心脏跳得快要从胸腔破出来的感觉真的足以铭记一生。
> 
> 你说：“那种感觉实在太过美好，就像年少时不想醒过来的梦一般。”
> 
> 而当我们坐在各自的位置上，亲自操控R1SE号这位银色的女士驶向人类未曾探索过的、未知的边界时，相比于观摩时的激动，更多的是一种难以抑制的冲动吧——小的时候用VR玩我最喜欢的星舰驾驶模拟游戏的时候，每当进入倒数，都会孩子气地兴奋到指尖甚至都在颤抖。但年少的我从来没有想到过，在不久的将来，我会与我最好的，最信赖的伙伴们，一起驾驶属于我们的星舰前往前人尚未踏足过的深空，实现一直以来我梦寐以求的目标。
> 
> 那天当我们进入到稳定的曲速状态后，你站在我身边问我什么感受。你喊了三遍我的名字我才回过神来，侧过头，看到那些星星如你形容般坠入你眼中。想了想，给了你一个现在想一想虽有些有幼稚，但依旧是我每次走到舰桥上时所切身体会到的感受。
> 
> ——我像是一个活在永远完美的世界中的主角。
> 
> 还有一会儿就要换班了，我还没写值班日志，正好信纸剩下的地方不太够了，那就先写到这里。我们这次的任务非常简单，等到了目的地有机会再给你写信。
> 
> 期待你的回信。
> 
> 准备补一直都没来得及写的日志的
> 
> 焉栩嘉
> 
> P.S. 我才发现复制机竟然可以复制墨水，有点震惊，于是又尝试着复制了信纸。结果发现复制机虽然可以复制信纸，但是总感觉并不能复制出来潜藏在这些老旧物件中的“灵魂”——请允许我用这么一个过于唯心的词语来定义两者之间的微小区别。下次休假时希望有时间可以去那几个旧货市场转转，看看能不能再买到些信纸。

♦

> 赵磊：
> 
> 不好意思现在才回你的信——这次的任务有点特殊，保密等级很高，纵使是对灯塔的分部门负责人，我也不能告知太多，甚至直到任务完成后才终于可以联络外界。
> 
> 我们现在正在回程的路上，前往离我们最近的港口做补给和短暂修整。刚刚与联邦高层开完联席会议，确定了接下来一段时间的飞行计划。听说似乎圣诞节前后要前往第四象限，希望有机会能够路过灯塔见你一面。
> 
> 你在来信中提到的事情我也有所耳闻，但我得到的消息也不过是“第三象限与第四象限交接点附近似乎即将出现新的大型坍塌点，如果可以的话尽量不要接近”这样的模糊情况，对决策层最后得出的观测结论不太清楚。不过我听说那附近有颗即将进入“第一次觉醒”的行星，不知道高层最后会做出什么的决策。
> 
> 说回正题。
> 
> 不知道你还有没有印象，我们很久之前（就是参加两年探索计划选拔的前一年）的年休假的时候，去了第二象限的某颗星球。本来旅行计划中并没有那一项的，但是没想到正好赶上我们都很喜欢看的联邦体育赛事在那里举办，所以就当机立断，改变计划感受人挤人了。
> 
> 那时恰好是那颗常年处于冬天的星球一年中时间非常短暂的夏季，我们在没有比赛的上午到处闲逛。看到路旁的本地人在唱歌后，你跑过去加入他们，选了一首你们都会唱的老歌。
> 
> 其实那天晚上的比赛发生了什么我都没印象了，只记得那天上午的阳光真的很好，我站在你身边，看你同他们一起唱道，“Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool.”。
> 
> 随着年龄增长，你与我总会遇到一些崩溃时刻，似乎赤身裸体地在宇宙中漫无目的地漂浮，永远都找不到希望。人生不如意十有八九，但幸好能够有人相伴。谢谢你一如既往地信任我，将最近的所遇到的瓶颈倾诉于我。的确，当坐在桌前，面对一张白纸准备写点什么的时候，相比于与某个人沟通，更像是与自己交流，去寻找平日看不到的答案，而我很庆幸你能将这一份自问自答式的困惑与我分享，也庆幸我也能与你分担那些压在我身上的自我怀疑。
> 
> 希望我们都会过得更好。
> 
> 焉栩嘉
> 
> P.S. 一些机缘巧合下为你准备了份小礼物，等有机会送给你。

♦

> 赵磊：
> 
> 我们在第三象限的经停点上进行休整，预备前往第二象限与第三象限之间的交界线处。
> 
> 今天终于收到了小嘉嘉的生日礼物，是委托翟潇闻带过来的。听他说夏之光过一阵子可能要去灯塔，我便托他将这几封信的实体转交夏之光，如有机会一起带过去。
> 
> 自从我被选拔进入学院，我就很少再见到小嘉嘉了。现如今我随舰航行，而他在中央星系的大学深造，那种能够实打实的触碰到对方的见面机会就更少了，聊天基本靠VR视频通话。但是礼物作为实体却不能通过这种方式被瞬间传递，还是要辗转几人之手才能到我这里。
> 
> 还记着很久之前，就是我即将入学的那一年，我收到的生日礼物是一台3D投影星图。我同他一起躺在家里的小床上，看身边悬浮着的，发着光的星云，用手指将图像拉大，教小嘉嘉去认串起每个星座的星星的名字。那时小嘉嘉问我这宇宙中究竟有多少星星，我说，人类也不知道宇宙的极限在哪里，而我的愿望，便是去扩展这张星图，点亮更多的星星。
> 
> 现如今我与他早已不是挤在一起听睡前童话的懵懂年纪了。我与他，与你，与我们在学院时认识的所有人都长大了，而儿时所做过的梦境，也已经成熟到可以化作现实——至少，新的3D星图上，真的有我们一起发现的，前人所未曾探知过的恒星。
> 
> 有人说开始回忆过去是衰老的征兆。但我们都还年轻，人类的寿命也已经比过去长了不少。与此同时，我们所经历过的实在太多，适当地回忆过去我觉得也没什么不好对吧？
> 
> 说起来，以往你的礼物和小嘉嘉的礼物都会一并送到，今年我却没收到？
> 
> 虽然距离你生日还有一段时间，但我已经开始准备生日礼物了。
> 
> 期待你的回信和未送达的生日礼物的
> 
> 焉栩嘉

♦

> 赵磊：
> 
> 翟潇闻今天早上联系我，同我说他已经将信件转交给夏之光，而夏之光正动身准备前往第四象限边界，不出意外会在灯塔停留，估计再过几天你就能收到它们。
> 
> 你绝对想不到我在哪里写这封信！计划临时有变，我现在正在【Nuage】上——没错，这世界上除了中央星系的学府星，再也没有第二个星球会叫这么个傻名字了。
> 
> 这几天我借住彭楚粤家。除了客房，阿粤老师非常慷慨地将他乱得要死的书房也一并借给了我，还为我留了杯爱尔兰咖啡，但是可能威士忌放的太多了，现在有些晕乎乎的，希望你能原谅我飘逸的笔迹。
> 
> 几个小时前，我们从学院出发，徒步穿过棚户区，去海边餐厅吃了饭，再慢吞吞地绕道古城溜达回来，就像很久以前我们还在学院时那样，消磨了一段充斥着旧回忆的时光。这颗星球没怎么变——照相馆、宠物医院、典当铺、电影院，他们都还维持着我们上学时候的老样子，甚至连那家挂着凸眼金鱼的莫名其妙的串串店也依旧没有倒闭，只不过这次没有你在身旁，于是便没有人帮我拍下新照片来让我发到SNS上。
> 
> 我同阿粤聊了很多，不仅聊了现在的生活，也交流了老朋友们的近况。我同他说了周震南，夏之光与翟潇闻的，他同我说了郭子凡与你的。
> 
> 听他说，他三个月前因为学院的空间望远镜搭建项目与你一起在灯塔工作了一周。那时你从灯塔的生活区搬到了天文台里，住在十号镜下的值班室，为第四象限边界的空间实地探测做前期准备，晚上做观测白天搭模型，一天睡不到几个小时。
> 
> 他一边摇头一边说你实在是有些拼过头了，还开玩笑说有点羡慕我们这些“年轻人”，还有年轻的资本通宵做研究，不像他现在一定要睡足七小时，否则模型都算不清楚。但大家都知道，小粤哥忙起来的时候也顾头不顾尾——这一点从他家书房的混乱程度就能看出来。
> 
> 说到底大家都是工作狂，从学院的时候就开始就是了。除了你和我，高几届的小伍，老谷，战战，阿粤，还有同届的之光，子凡，大家都在模拟室或图书馆通宵过。那时每个人心里都
> 
> 怀揣着满腔热血，觉得未来有无限可能。宇宙对我们来说不仅是梦想，更是让我们得以功成名就的战场。从决定去踏入它，探索它，闹它个翻天覆地的那一刻，便注定只能向前，绝不后看。
> 
> 当然啦，现在也是。少年永远都是少年，纵使被磨去棱角，但被火淬过的灵魂永远闪闪发光。
> 
> 上次见你还是今年年初的时候，而我甚至都还没去过灯塔。阿粤跟我说灯塔虽然是颗研究型星球，但人工填海做得比Nuage好很多，海景在他去过的星球中也算得上是数一数二，还给我看了他拍的照片，希望有机会我能去亲眼看看。
> 
> 不行了，我太困了，这封信就先到此为止吧，希望在我的上下眼皮彻底黏上之前可以成功将这封信发出去。
> 
> 一定注意身体！看看阿粤眼角的细纹！希望能给你敲响警钟！
> 
> 明天准备帮阿粤看看眼霜的
> 
> 焉栩嘉

01

【灯塔】落了艘星舰。

赵磊从天文台里出来，开小型飞行器去临海空港接人——【灯塔】及其周边附属卫星是第四象限的重要补给点之一，每天来往的大小船只不计其数，星舰却很少。而研究员大都是技术宅，有机会都想去参观一下联邦的尖端技术，可赵磊一向不喜欢凑这种热闹。

这次出来接人，不是因为好奇，是因为这艘星舰上的领航员是夏之光。

时间卡得刚好，赵磊搭电梯上廊桥的时候，星舰刚完成开舱门前的最后一次确认程序。夏之光隔着监控看见站在门口的赵磊，眼睛一亮，急匆匆地从舰桥上冲了出来，正好赶上开门。

“嘿磊哥，好久不见。”

“好久不见夏铁刚，”他抱抱从学院时就相识的好兄弟，“我听焉栩嘉说了你要过来。怎么突然想起来到这边来了？”

“有个任务，”夏之光摘下帽子，松开军礼服的风纪扣，“在第四象限边界，我们过来做点补给，十四小时之后就走。”

“注意安全。”

“我开船，你放心，”夏之光眨了眨眼，笑了，“我好久没踩到真实存在的陆地了，赶紧带我玩玩呗磊哥。”

“那你要失望了，这边没什么好玩的。”

【灯塔】是颗位于第四象限的边缘星球，陆地占比不到5%，其余部分均为高盐度的海水。联邦本对它毫无兴趣，可后来发现其地理位置非常好，故进行了填海造陆。改造为补给用港口的同时，一并建立了大型天文台，命名为【маяк】，负责与深空探测有关的几个重要研究项目。慢慢的，大家也不再喊这颗星球原来的代号，而是以【灯塔】作为代称。

“看看海也行，我还想喝排骨汤。”  
“行，那我们沿着海岸线走走，然后你跟我回天文台。”

赵磊一向不喜欢被直接传送，夏之光就陪他去坐廊桥尽头的直达电梯。两人隔着层玻璃，望向离自己越来越近的海平面。

“等一等，焉栩嘉让我把这个给你。”夏之光从军礼服的内袋里掏出来个厚信封，“前一阵子我正头疼送嘉哥什么生日礼物好，听赵让说总是看到他身上带着支钢笔，就打算送他套老信纸。本来没想到能找到，结果还真被我买到了。果然最后用在你身上了。”

“明明是他自己用了——那你有机会帮忙把这个给他。”赵磊从口袋里掏出来一个用牛皮纸包好的小盒子，“是瓶墨水，小心点别弄碎了。”

“你竟然还没把生日礼物给嘉哥？”

“生日礼物我早给过了，这是礼尚往来。”

他拆开手中的厚信封，翻了一小会儿，从里面抽出两张照片。

夏之光盯着那两张相比现在的显示屏技术来说色彩实在是称不上饱满的相片，满脸的不可思议。

“我以为这种冲洗出来的相片早被淘汰了。”

“谁知道嘉哥从哪里搞来的。”

“我的天啊……所以你俩怎么回事儿？”

“什么‘怎么回事’？”

赵磊笑了，率先走出电梯，带着夏之光沿着栈桥往海岸线走去。

“就我以为……”

夏之光挠了挠头，也不知道该说不该说。

“还有我们夏铁刚不知道说什么的情况？”赵磊打趣道，“别纠结了，我直接告诉你吧——”

“——我们还没有发展出除了友谊之外的关系的可能性。”

栈桥上风大，海风扬起他的大衣衣角，划出不规则的弧线。

夏之光想翻个白眼，但是看赵磊严肃的表情，突然间不知道说些什么。

“至少现在还没到时候。”

赵磊苦笑着补充道。

♦

> 赵磊：
> 
> 这次任务完成得很顺利，留下了一整天的观光时间。趁这个机会，我补充了信纸和墨水库存，同时也定下了送给你的“特产”。
> 
> 因为大气折射率等等一系列原因，在这颗星球上所能看到的天空与我们所熟悉的天空不太相同——其中一个比较明显的差别是，当大气湿度达到某一个标准的时候，站在这颗星球上所看到的天空是薄荷色的。
> 
> 与此同时，因为这颗星球刚【第一次接触】不久，故还保留着一些较为古老的生活方式，其中之一便是他们还留存着冲洗相片的习惯。因此，我借到了台相机，将正好遇到的薄荷色黎明与作为对比的橙色黄昏拍下来，洗出后一并寄送给你。
> 
> 这一天的夏季与我的心意永远活在这两张相纸上，一并送给你留作纪念。
> 
> 焉栩嘉

♦

> 赵磊：
> 
> 这封信是提前写好的。按照我的预先设定，当夏之光发消息告诉我他已经离开灯塔时，系统会自动识别收到的信息中的关键字，并将这封邮件自动发送给你。
> 
> 我这两天没法接触通信设备。倒不是任务要求，只是单纯的很忙——下一届两年探索计划的选拔进入后半段，我作为前参与成员受邀设计部分实操模拟题目，并为受训生打分。我现在还在Nuage上，并且听说再过几天周震南也会过来，到时候我们会一起敲定最终名单。
> 
> 我依旧借住在阿粤家里，这封信也依旧是在阿粤的书房写成。他之前听说我在给你写信的时候还不相信，直到刚刚他看到我放在书房桌子上的钢笔和信纸时才意识到我说的都是真的，那一刻他的表情甚至甚至可以用“瞳孔地震”这么个夸张手法来形容（我悄悄拍下来了，见附件，请随意制作表情包）。
> 
> 他问我钢笔和信纸的来历，我如实回答：信纸是我后来买的，钢笔是你送我的那一支——是的，我一直在使用这支钢笔，你所见到的所有信件也都是由你送我的那只钢笔所写。
> 
> 我收到你送给我的这支钢笔也是在我们所共同生活过的这颗星球上，但却不在学院，而是港口的指挥中心附属楼的天台。
> 
> 每个踏入学院的人，或多或少都怀抱着能够亲身去探索无垠星海的梦想。可现实却残酷很多——当你从严苛的淘汰率中幸存下来，走出象牙塔之后，面对的则是更为残酷的现实：并不是每个人都有触碰到荣耀的机会，更多的人最终还是成为了庞大机器中的渺小齿轮。它们不是不重要或可有可无，只是对我们曾躺在学院寝室的两张床上所畅想过的未来相比，落差实在是有些过大。当我们厌倦了日复一日的维护与观测工作后，最终还是陷入了最为可怕的自我怀疑。而面对看不清出路的未来，你最先决定放手一搏，而我则加入其中，再次与你并肩而行。作为100位受训生中的两个稍微有那么点经验的学员，参加两年探索计划舰桥核心组的选拔，放弃一切从头开始。说到底我们还是理想主义者，那些梦想放纵我们野生野长，一点点地伸出手，摘到想要的那一颗星星，无论怎样的野火都烧不尽那些埋在心底的渴望。
> 
> 这场选拔改变了我们的人生轨迹，好的和坏的方面都有。
> 
> 那时候我们去天台领倒数第二轮成绩，一起拆开一个隐隐约约已经知道了答案的结果。虽然你并未被淘汰，但不知为什么名次下滑得厉害，已经掉出了核心组的位置。你我都兴致不高，去拆开第二个盒子——按照选拔传统，在收到这一轮的成绩单的同时，会一并收到其他学员送给你的礼物。我什么都没带过来，只好送了你个便携式天文望远镜，希望你能一直看你想看到的星星，与我一起去探索边界。而你似乎是提前预料好了一般，送了我一支钢笔。我一向喜欢老物件，对你送给我的礼物爱不释手，自那之后也一直带在身旁，直到现在也还随身放在我的口袋中，提醒我那四个月曾发生过的一切。
> 
> 你那时候说纵使你最后被刷下去也不后悔，我不愿意听这种话，却不知道怎么安慰你好，只好轻捏你的后颈让你放松下来，像以往的每一次一样。现在想想，才终于能够理解所说的这句话——那些似乎泛着泪水的咸腥味道的过往是人生最为宝贵的经历之一，虽然苦涩，但一并闪耀着夺目的光芒。
> 
> 谢谢你将这支钢笔送给我，一直陪我到现在，让我可以用它签下我的名字，来选出新一轮的，飞向星星的人。
> 
> 虽然最开始用它的时候沾了我一手墨水，那几天我指甲缝里面都是蓝黑色的。
> 
> 焉栩嘉
> 
> P.S. 你应该看过我给你的礼物了吧？不知道我送给你的“特产”你喜不喜欢，希望你会喜欢吧。

♦

_ -来自临时会话窗口- _

> 我认识你快八年了，有的时候还是搞不清楚你到底是怎么想的。
> 
> 我记着半年前我们分开时你的暗示与我的回答，而如果要再问一遍的话，我的回答依旧不会改变。
> 
> 正如我们所了解的那样，一些关键性理论永远不可能模棱两可，那么我希望针对我对你抱有的感情，你也可以有一个对应的，正确的概念。
> 
> 我不知道你是怎么看待这些信的，我也不太清楚你是怎样写回信的。但是当我坐在舰桥上或者是书桌前，哼着歌，对着信纸倾诉时，我会去想你在哪里，是怀着一种怎样的心情写下寄给我的这一封信，你在灯塔看到的是怎样的一片星空，或者是怎样的一场日出。
> 
> 当我拿起笔写这些信的时候，我的脑子里永远有且只有你，赵磊。
> 
> 希望你能明白，我是真的很认真的在写这些情书。

♦

> 赵磊：
> 
> 谢谢你打开这封信，希望你能一直看到最后。
> 
> 新一批两年计划成员已经集结完毕，过不了多久就会开启独属于他们的新征程。任务完成，我与周震南终于有时间一起喝点酒聊聊天，而地点好巧不巧选在了你我和郭子凡在学院时经常偷偷爬上去的那个天文台。
> 
> 我们在的时候，天文台虽然使用频率低了很多，但依旧被使用，我们也常常透过圆顶的那支大口径望远镜去辨识远方的星云。可这次回来，天文台虽然保留了下来，但是已经不再使用了。我开玩笑说人去楼空——楼还在，那支巨大的望远镜也还在，但当年悄悄爬上圆顶的三个学生早已不是当年的样子了，最终还是踏上不同的道路天各一方。
> 
> 我和周震南喝了很多也聊了很多（他也将你的信与生日礼物一并交给了我）。上次发给你的消息也是在摄取了过多的酒精后的那种冲动的情况下写的。但这与圆顶上的那一场对话毫无关系，纯粹是我的一时冲动，如果给你带来了困扰，我真的很不好意思。
> 
> 但说实话，我并不为此感到抱歉。
> 
> 两年计划结束，你准备启程前往灯塔的时候，我曾尝试过向你表白我的心意，那时你并没有说出一个明确的回复，只是站在廊桥上给我一个模棱两可的拥抱。我试图继续追问下去，可恰巧到了你要乘坐的那艘船的离港的时间，因此你只是挥了挥手作为道别。
> 
> 很多人说你是个感性的人，可在我看来，你实际上是个理性大于感性的人。而有的时候我就是讨厌你这种过于理性的想法。我理解你不愿回应我的原因——你认为我对你的感情基于一种“雏鸟情节”，是因为在各类冒险过程中同生共死所产生的吊桥效应。
> 
> 的确，我们虽然在最为辽阔的空间中飞跃，但实质上还是在一个比想象中封闭得多的，被真空所包围的圈子中工作。很多在同一艘星舰上工作过的人也因此产生一种错觉效应，认为对自己的工作搭档产生了一种别样的情愫。
> 
> 或许你以为我对你的感情也是这样的吧？
> 
> 因此，我才决定打破我们之间的僵局，迈出这一步，向你表明我的心意。同时，我也理解你对亲密关系的恐慌，所以自那之后从来没有联系过你，留给你我足够的冷静期。但这近一年来，我对你的感情并没有因为空间上的距离所产生隔阂——生日时的那一杯酒与昨天的那一杯酒，不过是落在导火索上的一点火花。
> 
> 有学弟问过你一艘星舰对航行者意味着什么，你说星舰对你而言不仅是一艘航行中的船，更是你漂浮在虚无太空中唯一的家，是无论去哪里探索都会回来的“堡垒”。
> 
> 但联邦的星舰这么多，只有星舰上的人才是决定它是不是属于我的那座城堡的唯一因素——正因为有你在，我才能找到回家的路，无论你我身在何方。
> 
> 你永远是我漫长航行中的坐标原点，赵磊。
> 
> 第四象限边界的局势更动荡了，再过一会儿我们就启程出发前往那边，希望有机会可以经停灯塔，留我们一同喝一杯咖啡的时间。
> 
> 谢谢你看到这里。
> 
> 期待你回信的
> 
> 焉栩嘉

♦

> 赵磊：
> 
> 对着信纸准备写下你的名字的时候，我一直在想你还会在终端前读我的信吗？但是鉴于你没有把我拉黑，那么我就默认我还可以继续向你寄信。
> 
> 快到圣诞节了。还记得去年圣诞节的时候，我们还是在R1SE号上一起过的。刘也和任豪在船上搞了棵巨大的圣诞树，大家将礼物放到圣诞树下随机抽选。我抽到了你送的三双羊毛袜，而你抽到了赵让送出的巨大毛绒玩具。
> 
> 那时候舰上气氛稍微有些低迷——因为大家都知道等到明年一月份R1SE号就要解散，正如好梦不常有一般，最终大家还是要分道扬镳。
> 
> 当我们驾驶R1SE号最后一次驶入中央星系的港口，周震南作为舰长最后一次发布全舰命令后，大家纷纷离开共同生活了两年的舰桥，向前走向下一个目的地，在每个人的眼中留下彼此的背影时，才切身地感受到时间的流逝——兴奋，疲惫，快乐，痛苦，两年来在R1SE号上所发生的那些共同分担的过往终于被封存成了回忆。
> 
> 在选拔时，以及在得知选拔结果后，我们对未来也聊过很多，但其实直到真的开始这两年才发现曾经的想象有多么的虚无。宇宙太辽阔了，而人类所了解到的不过是其中的冰山一角，我们经历了这么多前人所未曾经历过的冒险，见过了从未有人目睹过的奇观，但纵使如此，“宇宙学家”这个头衔对你我来说也过于夸张——越是深入了解，便越是觉得实际上并没有人懂得这一望无际的深空，与之相比，两年时间实在是太短了，我们能做到的，也不过是享受燃尽自己去发现，去寻找，然后茅塞顿开时所获得的那一瞬快乐。
> 
> 当然，这两年也不过是刚刚开始——两年探索计划为我们带来的不仅仅是闪闪发光的回忆，更是无可替代的经验。虽然大家都走向了不同的路口，但我们的梦想从未改变，也因此，固然星海无垠，但因为我们有着同一个终点，那么无论朝哪个方向前进，都会有交汇的一天。
> 
> 至少我们就快要相会了——我们已经进入第四象限，但不会在灯塔停留，而是直接前往，大概三天后到达目的地。
> 
> 如果一切顺利，我们还能一起过个圣诞。
> 
> 其实每次给你写信前真的在脑内构思了很多东西，但不知为什么，当真的拿起笔时却反而沉默下来，希望我们见面时我能够将我的想法好好说出口吧。
> 
> 那么下次见。
> 
> 焉栩嘉

02

“圆顶音效不错，是不是？”

“我以为你没听见我上楼的声音。”

“我是没听见，是口袋里的移动终端振动提醒我的，”赵磊放下吉他，扭过身，冲来客招手，“好久不见，颜齐。怎么想起来到第四象限的？”

联邦驻第二象限机务副总工程师张颜齐索性也不再等在门口，直接走了进来，坐在了灯塔十号电子望远镜终端前的台阶上。

“说来话长……”

“是为了那颗超新星？”赵磊倒了两杯咖啡，将其中一杯加了牛奶和糖的递给对方，也一并坐了下来，“我觉得它的状况还算稳定，近十年应该不会爆炸的。”

“联邦最开始也觉得三四象限交叉点的那颗不会炸。”

“我那时候没关注那边，不太清楚具体情况。”赵磊拉过虚拟屏，将坍塌点的资料投在屏上，开始从头读起，“……你的意思是？”

“就是你想的那个意思。”张颜齐挑了挑眉，“联邦怀疑那个坍塌点被克林贡人干预过。”

“怎么可能？现在真的存在这种技术吗？”

“就是因为不知道才要派舰队去实地考察。联邦决策层排查了所有近临界点的超新星，觉得如果克林贡人要找下一个目标的话，很可能就是这一颗。前两天周震南亲自去中央星系接的我和姚琛，可见上层对这件事有多重视。”

“那这么看来，恐怕是会有点麻烦了。”赵磊越往下看，眉头皱得越紧，“夏之光前一阵子刚来过这边，不会也是因为这事儿吧？”

“估计是。而且不只是我们，焉栩嘉他们也过来了。他们那艘船新一点，而且体量小，所以为了不打草惊蛇就直接过去，大概明天的这个时候就会到了吧。”

“什么？”

“你不知道这件事吗？我以为你们联系过。”

“我知道他要来第四象限，但是他没具体说过是干什么的，”赵磊低下头，眼镜镜片被蒸腾的雾气熏得一片白，张颜齐看不清他的表情，“这个情况联邦也没跟灯塔的任何人说过，我以为就是个常规巡查任务。”

“我就知道。我听周震南说了——焉栩嘉那天喝多了，早上起来头疼欲裂，检查终端看到自己昨天晚上发了什么后脸都白了。”

“你们是学院生吗？怎么这么八卦？”

“我们八卦好多年了，还有个赌局呢，你不会想知道的。”

看着一向严肃的张颜齐挤眉弄眼的样子，被八卦对象翻了个做作的白眼。

“那谢谢你们没告诉我。”

“不用谢——还是说点正经的吧，我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但是凭我多年对你的猜测，你一定是在钻牛角尖。”

张颜齐放下喝空的咖啡杯，站起身来，从呢子大衣的口袋里掏出一封信。

“有的时候呢，就别想太多。焉栩嘉托周震南带给你的，由我转交，现在我任务完成了，就不多打扰你了。”

♦

> 赵磊：
> 
> 我相信周震南一定能在最恰当的时候将这封信带到你手上。
> 
> 他刚听说我们之间靠这种方式交流沟通时，还震惊于这个年代竟然还有人手写信件。但有的时候你不得不承认，这种方式的私密性真的比其余方式都高的很多。但与此同时，通过这种方式沟通的缺点也非常明显——它的时效性实在是无法保证。
> 
> 当你收到这封信时，我大概已经快到目的地了，你也应该已经知道我为什么要前往第四象限——联邦之前一系列的高等级的保密任务实际上都是为此做准备，而我不方便通过线上通讯的方式将此事透露给你。毕竟为了防止被克林贡人探测到动向，谁都不敢冒这种风险。
> 
> 自R1SE号的旅程结束之后，我们都过了很长一段时间的相比于之前安稳得多的生活。在这半年所度过的平凡日常中，我有的时候也在想，为什么联邦会执意将探索边界的任务限定一个两年的期限。
> 
> 其实道理我都明白——在荒无人烟的未知边界，星舰就宛如一座停滞在漫漫长夜中的孤岛。而定期轮换制其实也是为了船员的心理素质着想，使得这些在最危险的工作中的人处在最良好的生理与精神状态，来规避不可知的风险。
> 
> 直到我们开始这段旅程后才知道，与惊险刺激相伴的时间还是少数，更多时候我们度过的可以说得上是一段枯燥而无味的航程，似乎永远都见不到日出。躺在船舱中，阖上眼帘与睁开双眼时，舷窗外都是一成不变的黑，只有星星点点的遥远星辰，因曲速航行而同化成别无二致的模糊线条。纵使明知有同伴们陪在身旁，也觉得像是独身一人。而在这孤独的永夜中，陪伴我，支撑我走下去的，更多的是从灵魂深处燃起的名叫“信念”的火焰吧。
> 
> 可现在的生活虽然安稳，但午夜梦回时还是会怀念那些倍感孤独的夜晚。毕竟感到孤独的时刻总是短暂的，当我推开门时，便会见到我最为信赖的同伴，一同去前往下一场冒险。
> 
> 久违的有机会出这种任务，让我不由得再次回忆起我人生中所经历过的最好的两年时光。
> 
> 过去人类的想象力总是十分丰富，我们一起躺在娱乐室看过的老旧科幻电影虽然以现在的眼光衡量略显可笑，但其中有些台词总是很有道理。
> 
> 例如：“不要温和的走进那个良夜。”
> 
> 那么我们现在就出发了。
> 
> 唯一可惜的是，这次冒险时我的身边没有你。
> 
> 但总会回到你身边的
> 
> 焉栩嘉

03

警报声响起来的时候，赵磊刚刚睡下不久。

卧室里的大灯猛然亮起，刺痛他的双眼，可他来不及适应，甚至连睡衣都没换，穿着拖鞋就往天文台的主楼跑。

他心中升起不太好的预感，隐隐约约对发生了什么有个猜测，下意识的在打开门的时候抬头看了眼天空。直到对着一片昏昏沉沉的天空愣神了好一会儿，才想起来那颗超新星离灯塔有6.8光年之远——这意味着纵使他想要看到些什么，也要等近7年的时间才能看到。

他伸出手轻轻拍了拍自己的脸，接着向主楼跑去。

赵磊从生活区搬到了十号镜的塔楼里住，自然也就成了除值班人员外第一个到达的人。他顾不上往日一向整洁的个人形象，仅仅略微整理了一下因为跑得太急而乱的一塌糊涂的头发和睡衣领子，便打开门，走进了控制大厅。

“发生了什么？”

“赵教授——边界的那颗超新星开始坍塌了，就在一分钟前。”

“……妈的。”

赵磊难得骂了一句脏话，随便从不知道是谁的椅子上抓了件白大褂穿上，接替了值班人员的席位。

“帮我接通焉……”

“有紧急通讯接过来了，已经投放在屏幕上了。”

“好，麻烦你了。”

中央大屏亮起一个小浮窗，赵磊抬头，看到了很久没见到过的焉栩嘉。

“能听见吗？啊，赵磊，好久不见，你没刮胡子哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

屏幕中的人跟以前相比没多大变化，依旧是笑起来的时候苹果肌鼓起来，像是小时候吃过的小熊软糖。

“既然直接输入灯塔的呼号就能见到你，那证明这边的情况天文台已经观测到了，我就长话短说。就在刚刚第四象限边界的超新星开始坍塌，预计五分钟后会发生物质扩散。这艘星舰因为一系列原因已经无法逃逸引力范围了，因此我们挂了紧急情况，并疏散了所有的船员。我作为代理舰长，要确定一切无事后才能弃船离开，但是既然船反正都要沉了，不如做点贡献——鉴于我们一直不知道克林贡人究竟是怎么加速一颗行星的坍塌过程的，所以我会留在船上尽可能的收集相关资料，等一等你注意查收。”

“你疯了吗焉栩嘉？”

赵磊咬牙切齿地盯着屏幕，似乎一直这么盯着就可以把对方抓过来暴打一顿，直到打醒对方。

“我没疯，联邦安排我们过来不也是为了这件事的吗。不过你别过来——我知道你肯定要过来的，但是先别过来，不是因为这边危险，而是你一定要在灯塔等我——除了前几封信，我还有张明信片没给你，他们都还在我口袋里，是你今年的圣诞礼物。”

被提前告知了圣诞惊喜的赵磊没说话，无意识的扣指甲边缘翘起来的死皮——身旁的虚拟屏开始涌进大量数据，他忙于操作，来不及回应焉栩嘉。

“好了，我要准备飞向这一颗未知的星星了。我等一等会把镜头转向外面，这样你就可以提前将近7年看到一颗超新星爆炸时会发出什么颜色的光了。那么先挂了，灯塔见。”

04

灯塔难得下起了雪。

一只水鸟从远方飞过来，落在离他不远处的地方，赵磊缩在高领毛衣与羊绒大衣中，盯着它向着另一个方向摇摇摆摆地走过去，在沙滩上留下两道清晰的脚印，直至那只海鸟因被海浪触碰到而飞远才收回目光。

本该是黄昏时刻，却因为阴天看不清远方的晚霞。他抬起头，又开始对着头顶上来来往往的船只发呆，等一场在乌云后发生的日落和一个还没有兑现的承诺。

今天是超新星坍塌的第六天。

那艘星舰上的大部分人都被不久后及时赶到的人救起，现正在灯塔上方停留的大型星舰中进行标准的救治流程。

除了焉栩嘉。

周震南没向他主动提这件事，后来赶到的郭子凡也没提。似乎只要不说，焉栩嘉失联这件事就能像没发生过一样。那个似乎一直都没怎么长大的焉栩嘉还会傻乎乎的往他的电子信箱里发或长或短的手写信扫描件。而他也可以不去揭露自己早已看出那些藏在字里行间的难以掩饰的感情，继续装做糊涂地回给他一封又一封的情书。

头顶上的临海空港点亮了节日特有的装饰通信灯——乌云后终于只剩下了黑夜。

赵磊本想今天晚上继续探测坍塌点的情况，可天气预报说这场雪会持续到明天早上，云层状况实在是不适宜继续观测。他只好放弃原定的工作计划，准备去继续梳理分析焉栩嘉发给他的现场数据做模型构建，等彭楚粤和伍嘉成过来后，再一同前往事故地点。

又一艘星舰入港，赵磊盯着上面的编号，认出是夏之光的。

他看那艘星舰关闭引擎，犹豫了一下要不要去和夏之光打声招呼。可他状态实在是肉眼可见的糟糕，实在是不想再去接受新一轮的关心，便决定逃回天文台，趁还没被其他人发现，开始新一夜的工作。

他刚准备走回自己的飞行器，可那只傻乎乎的水鸟又飞回来，开始啄左脚的鞋带。赵磊只好低下头，同那只不怕人的生物大眼瞪小眼。

“我这边没有吃的，实在不好意思。”

那鸟儿当然听不懂他在说什么，偏了偏头，又将目标换成右脚，继续它停了一半的工作。

“你为什么要啄鞋带呢？那东西——”

鸟儿忽然间振翅飞走，发出的声响吓得赵磊很没有形象地跳了起来。他还没从突如其来的惊吓中缓过来，便听到后面有人叫他的名字。

“赵磊。”

那是赵磊近一年来，第一次不是透过扬声器所听到的，熟悉的声音。

他转过头来，看到焉栩嘉站在不远处向他挥了挥手。

“赵磊，圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐，焉栩嘉。”

“除了圣诞快乐你就没有什么想对我说的么？”

“唔……我的圣诞礼物呢？”  
“我带着呢——不是这个，还有吗？”

“你回来的真是时候，这是灯塔今年下的第一场雪。”

“那得吧——也不是这个，这个时候就别装傻了好不好？”

赵磊从大衣口袋中伸出手，擦了擦留在脸上的泪痕，张开双臂。

“你过来我就告诉你。”

于是焉栩嘉向他跑过来。

—Fin—

“又是日落？”

“我送你的第一张明信片就是日落嘛，首尾呼应。”

“那怎么这张明信片反面是张空白的？”

“因为我一直没时间写啊——等一等，我现在写。”

♦

> 不落的想念，飞在你身边，我的爱未眠。

**Author's Note:**

> ♦FT （at 01Jan2021）  
> 现在是北京时间凌晨三点，我上次睁眼到这个时间很可能还是没上班的时候。鉴于蓝鸟时写后记想写点什么却完全想不起来的情况，我决定现在就开始突击一点废话。  
> Fly me to the star实际上是我蓝鸟时想写的两个选题之一，而更完善它是从温哥华回来的红眼航班上，写完它则是在死线前一天的夜里。我试图在这篇文中借着一些意向来想象和探讨一些关系和一些感情，但是废话了这么多字（我真没想到最后写了1w4），却完全没写出来就是了……  
> 文章题目来自于少女歌剧TV版动画的ED，我很喜欢这首歌的词——在这篇故事里，纵使两个人结束了两年探索计划，也互相注释着彼此，与对方一同飞向某颗前人未曾探索过的星星。
> 
> 是的，我觉得应该有不少人看出来了：我在这篇文里非常明显的埋了十六首两位主人公所合作过的歌曲的片段歌词——这十六首歌实际上是所有信件的关键词。  
> 其实一开始没觉得能选出这么多，结果没想到竟然还挺多的，让我挑挑拣拣了很长一段时间，往文中藏歌词以及做阅读理解（？）也花了我很长很长一段时间。有些觉得还行，有些就觉得有些牵强附会。  
> 希望大家在评论区写出这十六首歌的歌名，我们来对对答案，可能会有惊喜，例如少年情诗的亲亲。
> 
> 最后，感谢两位主催金鱼与青葭，感谢两位匿名beta。  
> 特别鸣谢我最喜欢的宇宙研究类科普博主@小龙哈勃  
> 欢迎大家指正文中出现的一切bug，我很久没看过各类硬科幻与软科幻作品了，为文中可能出现的逻辑性错误提前致歉。   
> 小磊，新年快乐，生日快乐。  
> 希望你能够摘到那颗属于你的星星。  
> 
> 
> ♦something about 
> 
> -关于十六首歌-
> 
> -A-  
> 日不落  
> 我要送你日不落的想念 寄出代表爱的明信片
> 
> 一切的开始。
> 
> -B-  
>  大眼睛  
> 我从来不明白 命运是什么 自与你一相逢 从此不寂寞  
> 细品才感觉出来，这段词有点像两人故事的开头。
> 
> -C-  
> 玩家  
> 这里只有一个主角活在完美的世界  
> 玩家mv挺好看的，今天兄组不在家！
> 
> -D-  
> Hey Jude  
> Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool.  
> 不要把全世界都抗在肩上，傻瓜才会假装坚强  
> 我一个哈尔滨同事宣称想在下雪的日子去莫斯科。
> 
> -E-  
> 再见小时候  
> 再见了小时候 懵懂的我 现在的梦 已经成熟  
> 推开柜门冲出来的两个小可爱
> 
> -F-  
> 乱世巨星  
> 叱咤风云 我任意闯万众仰望 叱咤风云 我绝不需往后看 翻天覆地 我定我写尊自我的法律 这凶悍闪烁眼光的野狼  
> 第一次被安利到焚是跨年的《乱世巨星》  
> 因此这封也写了焚
> 
> -G-  
> WWW  
> 橙色黄昏相拥薄荷的黎明  
> 我要永远活在有你的夏季  
> 以及  
> 青春纪念册  
> 给你我的心做纪念  
> 都是广州场get到的：“橙色黄昏相拥薄荷的黎明”是那个冲过来抱了一下的镜头。青春纪念册是我本人非常喜欢的歌曲，唱到副歌的时候3410三个小朋友站在一起做动作可爱到我了。
> 
> -H-  
> 西门少年  
> 野火烧不尽 我们野生野长  
> 以及  
> 赤子  
> 经历的过往 闪着泪的光  
> 开头和结尾。
> 
> -I-  
> 我要你  
> 我要唱着歌 默默把你想 我的情郎 你在何方 眼看天亮  
> 我最喜欢的一个舞台之一。
> 
> -J-  
> 西厢  
> 我再从西厢过 十二年后的才高八斗 百花还在人去已楼空 那花儿常开人难留  
> 以及  
> 稻香  
> 还记得你说家是唯一的城堡  
> 三太子这句，哎……  
> 以及稻香这句选的很困难。我选曲的时候优先选择所有的双人曲，甚至基本所有双人曲都是单独成信，但是稻香这个词实在是…………
> 
> -K-  
> 永不下线的才是爱吗  
> 你还在吗  
> 我越想呐喊越沉默  
> 以及  
> 滨河东路  
> 永不下线的才是爱吗两句放在了开头和结尾  
> 滨河东路是做了阅读理解揉碎用的
> 
> -L-  
> MMI  
> 独身一人 浪荡至死 纵使永夜亦能从灵魂深处燃起火焰照亮 而除此之外 我不须任何东西来陪我度过漫漫长夜  
> 这首也是揉碎用的，大致是用了上面这句吧  
> -M-  
> 日不落  
> 不落的想念 飞在你身边 我的爱未眠  
> 希望有机会也能成为一切的结尾。
> 
> 16首双人共同参与的曲子（赵磊遇见焉栩嘉的年份）+4个断章+最后一点小彩蛋  
> 一共21部分。
> 
> -一点冰冻小知识-  
> маяк：灯塔 俄语【我百度的Nuage：云 法语【我百度的


End file.
